Who is the Phantom?
by Bronze-and-Navy-is-Creating
Summary: Modern. E/C. A young Soprano back from the grave. A couple reunited. A Phantom... Or two? (Warning: Dark content. Trigger warnings. Viewer Discretion is Advised)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _Christine_

Things were supposed to be… Peaceful. Happy even. She had no more worries, theoretically. Her family was there. Not only that but they could finally tell her their deaths were not her fault… Still. She was unhappy. Despite how many spirits and voices comforted her that he would eventually come as well. That she could see him again… It did not change one second of her longing over the small pool. Day after day. Night after night. With hardly a break.

Perhaps it was because she felt broken, without him. They could have had so much. So much… But all it took was one needle. One fucking needle. And she was stuck here. In the afterlife. Without him. Without ever getting to LIVE her life. And truly LIVE it. Instead she watched her fiance, come home night after night. Alone. And more depressed as each day wore on his thin sickly body. All she could do was watch as he cried out for her in his dreams. As he stared silently for hours at the only set of pictures he had of them. Taken at a cheap mall booth of all places. Tears defly trailing those tight skeletal cheeks as he looked at himself smiling with her. He never smiled now. She had waited. For five years. With baited breath, to see one. Just one of his smiles.

But it never came. All she ever saw was a lonely soul, trying to piece himself back together in the dark.

But what did come was something far greater.

A voice. A faint one she had heard a few times over the past five years whispered into what she could consider her ear. It had no gender. Nothing here really did when it was 'heard'. It was a singular voice but also it was the voice of many others combined in an odd sequence. Still it brought her some comfort, like that of a warm breeze on a sunny day.

"Sometimes… Things happen that shouldn't… And so… On occasion we can fix this…"

Her soul moved curiously "What do you mean?"

"We have tried. To make things… Fair for him… But mistakes can not be fixed easily… And the same for you… On occasion a small variable slips between the fingers… That needle was never meant for you… We tried to fix…" The voice seemed to dance in the nothing that was all "But sometimes more is owed…"

She was a bit surprised. "You mean I was… Supposed to live?"

"Yessss… And now you shall… Sometimes we can make exceptions… Use your judgement wisely. Only the few who should know, will know you were once dead… The others will get other reasons…"

Her soul seemed to move more with excitement in the endless existence. If sight were a thing one could say it almost glowed. "When!?"

"Patience… We have to wait and make sure we are right… You will come when you are needed most…" And with that the voice that seemed to fill her existence and wrapped it in a cosmic dance was gone. But there was hope now, as she eagerly leaned over the pool once more. Desperate for the moment she could return.

And also a deep pit of nerves rooted themselves in her as well, planted by "When you are needed most…"

She only hoped that did not mean what she thought it meant.

O.G.

For those of you who don't know I rp on tumblr (message me if you want the url). And this story was inspired by the back story I gave my modern muses for rp. Which I will explain more throughout the story but essentially this story starts a bit after where I normally use these characters (but yes, unless Christine is in the story I am writing on there, usually she is dead so that has not changed). Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go… This will have a suicide trigger warning. And swearing. So please be warned.

O.G.

It was the anniversary week of her death. Or day. He wasn't sure. He wasn't really sure of anything. He took the week off as he did every year, for the past five years. Five fucking years. Five bitter years of life without his Christine. Of waking up, alone. Body wracked with pain caused by his ever declining health. Less and less he was able to hold on to his promise to her. His promise he would stay.

He took another long drink, leaning over the rail on the odd balcony top that was apart of his loft. Not really thinking, at least not clearly. Wishing more and more that drink would truly rip him from his senses. That he would no longer feel so broken and lost. She had been the first and really only good thing he had in his life. If you could call what he had, a life.

This of course was normal for this week. But, what was not normal was the absence of one of the only two people alive that he trusted; Nadir. Who unfortunately had a large convention that week that was very important for the rehab center he own. The one he had met Christine, and him, in. Erik of course, always wanted to be alone. To not have to try. So he encouraged and finally convinced his friend to go.

Which meant he was alone in the house with his thoughts. His deep. Dark. Morbid thoughts. For ten minutes he simply considered just jumping off the small balcony. Sipping from the flask of whiskey without even thinking. But he decided the fall simply was too high. He looked down at the flask. Wishing for a second it was morphine, enough morphine to make him forget his own damn name. Enough to kill him, as another very similar drug had done to Christine.

He grit his jaw and in a fit of pure grief, threw the metal flask of the balcony. Only slightly surprised to hear and see it hit one of the only three glass things he had in the living room below. Despite not having a single light on, he could see clearly that he had broken the frame around the print for the opera house wing he designed for Juilliard, the place he taught and attended. It was one of four possessions he was proud to have, but in that moment he could care less.

No instead he balanced on his cane, a device he needed and truly despised. He was only 22 for fucks sakes, and he already needed a cane. And a walker.

Throwing it down in disgust he sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. Weeping like a babe. His stomach and heart heavy and burning with grief.

Rather desperately, irrationally even, he clawed open his desk drawer. Inside was a small flip phone. About a decade old but still working. He made sure of that. And while he backed up the information on it, he still preferred to watch it on the original screen. There wasn't much on it, but he scrolled through it until he found the only recording on there. It was a video. One with crap quality of both sound and picture, but he didn't care.

It was the only recording of either himself or Christine in existence.

He swallowed, still messily sobbing as he hit play. On the little screen was Christine's hand at first, and himself, unmasked even at the piano. In the background he could be heard asking "Do we _have_ to record with the camera? And without my mask?"

"You said I could have whatever I want for Christmas. And this is what I want." She said smirking. Finally pulling back to sit next to him at the piano, looking into the little screen. He huffed but said nothing more, as he knew he would do whatever she wished. Even if he was grumpy about it.

Looking back he was always so entirely grateful Christine had been persistent in it. She had always had a thing about wanting to preserve memory. Back then Erik never understood that. He was always trying to forget, and she was always trying to remember. He understood now it was because of loss. She had lost her whole family before her death, and he had lost her… God was he glad.

On the screen, the much younger version of himself looked suspiciously at the phone. Rather wanting to block himself from view. But he did not dare try. Instead he looked down at the piano and played a song he had not played since that Valentines, two months after this recording. Unlike his music now, it was soft. It was secure. And most of all it had love written throughout it.

It was a song about healing.

A rather bitter irony now, but it was the only time in either of their lives that they had shown any optimism. Any will to recover. But of course now he was alone, he had was never recovered. She died before she could recover.

Still for a brief, brief pain free moment, he watched her open her mouth and begin to sing with him.

His heart still soared with her voice, however distorted from the bad recording. In all his years of teaching some of the finest opera singers in the world, he had never come across anyone who compared to her. She had been a gift that the world never deserved, and never knew they lost in a rehab clinic on 12th and Main.

Then all too soon, the song stopped. And he watched beyond enviously as his younger self, kissed her before turning off the screen.

He sat in silence as that last bit of her faded away. Showing only the date of today, and his stomach clenched even more as he realized it really was the anniversary of her death. February fifteenth. The same day as her brothers as well.

Swallowing he slammed the phone back in the drawer. He could not look at that fucking number anymore.

He stumbled to the organ behind his desk. Both alcohol and the wish to avoid his cane. Angrily his hands began to play. He wasn't even sure he heard the music, but it was he felt. It was painful. Empty and burning all at once. The more he played the less and less will he had to hold on. What was he waiting for anyways? She would never return. He would never be happy.

It took him a moment to realize the organ had stopped working, as one of the pipes valves finally broke in a diapason.

Furiously he stood and climbed on a small ladder to reach the top hatch and see what was wrong. Even his damn organ breaks. Cursing furiously as pain ripped through his hip he managed to get atop the hatch and look down. Seeing clearly the tilted and bent valve, probably having broken from how fast he had been playing.

He stared at the long pipe. The plethora of pipes… Long and thin enough, sticking out like distorted church steeples… He found himself laughing bitterly. She had always called him an angel. He had always replied that if that were true then he would have to be Lucifer… And that had never change. After all would it not take the devil himself to kill an angel like Christine? To fall to temptation and instead of soothing and waiting out her please that night, buy her the drug, the dirty mix of the underground drug called Raoul. The tainted batch that proved lethal.

Would it not be fitting after all, to fall as Lucifer did? Her angel indeed. Her banished hell bound angel... Onto something he found more important than any religion. On his Organs Steeples.

It was with an eerie calm that he jumped into the pit of pipes, stretching a story below.

His side was impaled and yet he did not flinch as his body slowly slid down the metal pipe, eventually draping him across lower pipes. His vision blurred as his body convulsed. Still he did not feel it. Still he did not care about the fact blood was now seeping down his mouth, and dripping with sickening drips onto wood below.

No… What he did care about however, was something he saw when his head rolled naturally to look down, his vision turning black. Still it did not change the fact that for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a mop of messy, curly blond hair, standing on the smallest reed pipes, a look of terror on her perfect face as she looked up at him.

Then he knew no more.

O.G.

Cliffhangers am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

Two in one day? What? These are mad times we live in! Mad! *does the slughorn wave fist in air thing*

O.G.

Christine sat, shaking her leg nervously in the waiting room at the hospital. She had managed to get the phone from his pocket, and call for help. He was very, very, close to death when they arrived. And so now she waited on tenterhooks, still covered in his blood. Hoping, hoping so hard that it hurt, that he would not die as she returned.

She felt near faint with anxiety but was distracted by a very shocked and familiar voice. "C-Chri-how- no- it- how?" Said a very pale and frightened Nadir, standing in front of her. He looked like he had seen a ghost, because he practically had.

She looked up and normally would have laughed at his expression. Instead she said weakly "Sit before you faint… And yes. It is me."

He did so, half convinced he was dreaming. "H-h- they. They mentioned his fiance found him… I- that- how?!"

She sighed and said with a sigh "I… I can't say much on the afterlife. But. It was decided that I was not actually supposed to die… It had been a very rare fluke." Then she gave a small tired smile as she added "Rookiyah says she loves you, by the way… And Reza as well, well. His spirit misses you, loves you, and does recognize you... It is hard to explain with children and infants there… They both want you to know they are proud of you, and to just be happy… She said if you did not believe me to say she will always love the garden in the desert. Whatever that means…"

Nadir froze at the name. His heart, mind and body went blank at the small message.

Finally he broke free enough from his spell to pull her into a desperate hug, crying at hearing the small message from his wife. Normally he was not an emotional man by any means but that tore at him and yet he would not trade it for the world.

Finally he pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Christine… That. There are very few things that could mean more to me than telling me that…"

She gave him a tired smile and nodded. To distracted by her worries for Erik. He gave a shaky breath and settled next to her, in his own anxiety for Erik. Sliding off his jacket and giving it to her, as she was in the thin dress they buried her in. "I… I took the first flight I could when they called. How long…"

"It is going on five hours now." She said with an anxious glance at the door. Wishing desperately for some news.

"It means he is fighting… I dare say it has been a long time since he has fought." He said soothingly. She nodded and said little else.

And fight he did. He was in emergency surgery for six hours. When finally a doctor called for them. Christine was on her feet in a flash.

The doctor raised her hands and said calmly "He is alive. And about stable now."

Christine let out a breath of relief and leaned on Nadir for support. Unable to say much for relief.

Nadir being the more alert of the two asked "When can we see him? What all happened? I have a list of medications he needs or can't have if you don't on record."

"Ah yes. That would help. And he had extreme internal damage. Sections of his stomach needed to be removed, but judging by his appearance that will not impact much. The reason it took so long was we had to shorten his smaller intestines a bit as well, which takes time as everything has to be rearranged. But we were able to avoid using a bag. He should be all right however. Though we will add and adjust a few medications accordingly. You can visit him in about an hour they are setting him up was very touch and go for a while. A nurse will take you down. He will be in recovery for a while, and may take a while to wake, as he did lose an extensive amount of blood. But thankfully our scans do not show any brain damage from oxygen deprivation."

She was very thorough. Something Nadir appreciated. He nodded and handed over his notebook full of Eriks medical information. Christine felt faint from relief. And even a little dizzy. And nauseas... Then it hit her as her eyes widened. No. impossible…

She knew from watching her own autopsy that she had been pregnant when she died. A shock to both of them. It had nearly killed Erik with guilt upon finding out all he had lost. And on her side it explained the odd… Lingering? Like the very remnants of a soul she sometimes felt around her. Something that could have been.

She looked up and said shakily "Is… I need to see a nurse… Please. Or someone who can run a quick test on me."

She looked a bit confused as she nodded. "Alright… Here. Come in my office. I am off the clock but I can take a second…"

Christine followed her gratefully. Nadir a bit confused, decided to go get coffee while he waited for the room to be ready and trusted the doctor to help her.

Thirty minutes later Christine emerged pale, shocked, and in a way… Happy. This would… This all was a lot to take in. Nadir found her and looked at her with some concern but did not question it as he was surprised that they were called back early.

The kind nurse led them back and Christine ran to his bedside the moment the door opened. Her hand cupping his cheek softly, so glad she could finally touch him. Nadir pulled a chair up and made her sit down in it, next to him. Her hand ending up clasping his tightly. The other still stroking his cheek. Studying the way the bone jutted out sharply, skin stopping around the peak of the exposed bone. The skin stretched tightly to show his teeth even now. Small holes showing the teeth beneath here and there. His lack of nose framed by sunken wide eyes, still closed as he slept.

When she first saw him she had been horrified, as it reminded her of how her father had looked at his death. But slowly it grew into curiosity and now she looked down upon the skull like face with only love.

After things settled and Nadir took the other chair in the corner he finally asked "What was the test for?"

She looked up in some surprise. She had forgotten he was there. With a nervous breath she said "It… It was a pregnancy test…"

Nadir blinked in surprise. He knew from Erik she had been about a month along when she died. Still he was surprised that the child had come back as well. Or at least it possibly did judging by her reaction. "And?"

She gave a small smile and nodded "Yes… We did an ultrasound and everything… I mean there is not even a heartbeat yet but she said by all means it looked healthy."

They both turned in surprised as a very groggy voice said, still clearly hocked in every sense of the word "D-did you at least get p-pictures?" Erik stammered, wide eyed in wonder, saying the first thing that came to mind. Then he said "Or am- am I dead?"

She turned to him and nearly laughed from relief. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug, both crying softly. Burying his face in her soft golden hair. Everything else in the world falling away. Erik was still very confused but he sure as Hell wasn't going to complain or question it. No, he was still too shocked she was there.

Finally she pulled back and put his hand over her heart and grinned "I am here. You are not dead." He felt a warm rush of amazement sweep over as he felt the warm flush of her skin, and the very strong beat of her heart.

That was when it sunk in. His heart literally was soaring- beeping going frantically in the background from his heart monitor- as he pulled her close to him on the bed. Holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. Holding her as he shook with unbelievable sobs of joy. Nadir watched in shock as it seemed almost like every second melted away years of pain on him.

For Eriks part hsi first semi conscious thought was he was never letting her go, or out of his sight. Then finally he managed "H-How?" His voice muffled as it was still buried in her hair and shoulder. She was so soft and warm. His perfect angel cradled in his arms.

She laughed and said "Fate… Apparently I was not supposed to die… So they let me come back… Though if anyone that is not close to me asks, I was in Sweden." Erik accepted it without question. He did not care really. All that mattered was that she was in his arms. And that seemed to be all she thought as well.

After quite a few more tears and soppy wet kisses, they settled back. Erik ignoring Nadirs protests and insisting on holding her close on better side. Not even caring how sore his stomach was. He was not letting go anytime soon and she was quite content with that fact. He looked at her and asked with an insanely wide grin "So truly, you are expecting?"

She nodded, still rather shocked herself. "Yes… Oh and I did actually get pictures. It is ridiculously small but it proved it was in fact in there. The doctor said it looked healthy so that gives me hope. I come back in in two weeks for heartbeat checks." She explained, pulling out a small picture from her pocket. He looked at the odd little circle she pointed to with a delighted breathless chuckle.

"It feels as if I went to sleep and woke up with my life completely flipped upside down and I would not change any of it for the world." He said looking at her with awe and devotion. He looked back down with another chuckle. He felt whole again. He felt alive as he had not been in years. And she quite literally felt that as well as she watched him. Neither of them were able to stop grinning.

O.G.

I know, weird fluffy chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go.

O.G.

"I am driving." Christine said stubbornly as Nadir packed up Eriks bag. Erik once again shook his head.

"Dear. You don't even have an I.D. or paper work. Not to mention if you did, you still couldn't because your licence is revoked…"

"You can't drive! You can't even walk yet!" She said gesturing to his still healing stomach. He was on very strict bed rest and in a lot of pain as of late because he could not have pain medication legally speaking. At least not without Nadir to give it to him.

He grunted and said "I know but… it has been years since you have driven. And the last thing we need is for you to get us into a car crash… Nadir help me out here."

Nadir sighed and said "Why don't I drive you both? I can have Darius follow me with his car. I'm sure he'd love a break from accounting."

"What about after that though? I'll need to get groceries and things of the like…" She protested. Secretly she just wanted to drive because it had been a long time. She missed it greatly and had since she got her license revoked years ago for DUI…

"Those are different. This is New York traffic. On mainland and in a small town where he lives. I am sure no one would mind… As long as you don't fall into your old habits that is." Nadir said with some level of nerves.

She softened at that and said "I swear on everything I will never touch a single drop or another needle as long as I live… I have learned my lesson when it comes to that…" Erik took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile "I told you I would heal as well… just took me a lot more to get here."

"A hell of a lot more." He agreed. Then he sighed and said "You will be careful though. Whenever you do drive. I… I would hate…" but she interrupted him with a kiss.

"Lets not talk like that. I am here. I am safe. And I am hungry because I am pregnant and completely expect Nadir to drive thru McDonald's on the way home because of it." She said trying to get his mind off things.

He gave a small chuckle and kissed her again. Nadir rolled his eyes

and muttered something about them being as big of a mess as before and how he was going prematurely grey because of the two.

Eventually Erik was settled in the back seat, his head laying in Christine's lap as he refused to let her out of his reach for longer than was absolutely necessary, still terrified she would disappear.

She smiled down at him and stroked his hair. His real hair too, as he only wore the mask while resting in her lap. He was rather looking forward to going home and taking off the mask so he could kiss her properly.

Nadir obliged Christine's wishes and got her food from her favourite drive thru. It was a mystery to Nadir why she loved it so much, and Erik could not really taste anything so he did not care. Long as she was happy.

Erik prattled on about the university, the music he was now dying to write, and all he hoped to do now she was back. There was a fiery passion in him that no one had seen for a very long time. Christine couldn't help but smile down at him and kiss him when he got too excited and accidentally switched into his native language of Persian.

Nadir chuckled as they pulled onto the highway on the mainland remarking Eriks students will be extremely confused by this actually happy Erik.

Erik rolled his eyes and soon the conversation landed on Christine and her own future.

"I am sure you can get in on audition scholarship. Your voice far surpasses any diva I have ever trained." He said confidently.

"Well… I hope so… I am more worried about documentation to enroll honestly." She said with a sigh.

"I… I know some people." Nadir said with a sigh. "I can get you all you need… Though you might want to wait until after the baby is born… as that will surely change your schedule."

Erik nodded, agreeing for once. Christine looked down and Erik placed a small kiss on her stomach. "I am still quite nervous…" she admitted in a whisper.

He held her hand and said "Do you really think I would let you audition with no less than a perfect voice? Surely you have faith in your teacher?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned "That is true, I swear you teach as if you _were_ a diva." she teased. To which he only playfully glared and poked her playfully in response.

The rest of the ride home continued in the same happy maner. Nadir felt like he was hallucinating as Erik was so different now. Talking happily (despite the pain Nadir knew he was in) and even animatedly until his still healing body forced his voice to slow and his eyes to grow too heavy. Christine merely smiled when this happened and stroked his hair quietly while he rested the last hour of their trip home. Nadir did not speak as he knew Erik was a notoriously light sleeper, but he was still in slight shock that Erik slept so soundly. Where once he tossed and turned, crying out in his sleep, he now only gave out small snores (which still confused both Christine and Nadir as he had no nose) and snuggled his body as close as possible to Christine.

When they got to the house Christine looked up in surprise at it, as she did indeed love it. Nadir came around and quietly took the sleeping Erik who, upon being jostled, half woke. His hand found Christines and he relaxed, blinking groggily as they entered the house.

With a yawn he asked "Nadir? Can I have my wheelchair? I want to give her a tour." he still looked barely awake and Nadir shook his head.

"Maybe after you rest. But you are tired and need rest my friend. Trust me, you will have plenty of time to do so when you are not as tired." Nadir reasoned. And Erik, worn from his ride, sighed and nodded.

As they went in, Christine looked around in curiosity but followed Nadir up the stairs to the loft and rather open bedroom and apparently office area. She noted gratefully that he did have a wheelchair lift added, as he did get bad enough to need one at times. And certainly needed one at the moment.

She shuddered as they passed the now closed organ top up stairs. Nadir whispered to her "I had someone fix it…"

She merely nodded and helped Nadir settle Erik in bed. When he was he took Christine's hand automatically. Being in this place he had spent so long alone in made him rather nervous about her leaving his side. But he doubted she wanted to stay cooped upstairs while he slept. So instead he asked timidly as a child would "Sing me back to sleep? Promise you won't leave?"

She smiled and nodded, sitting next to him on the bed and rubbing the hand still in her own. She sang softly, an older song her father sometimes sang on a good day. It was soft and sweet, and rather fit them. Her voice high and sweet, making his eyes drift shut, his body growing truly relaxed.

" _But in your dreams whatever they be_

 _Dream a little dream of me…"_

As her voice faded she simply relaxed in the small moment, smiling at his peaceful form, and loving the slight smile on his thin lips. He was not a handsome man in anyway. But to Christine, he was the most stunning person on the face of the earth. Smiling to herself she kissed his forehead lightly.

Finally she looked around, surprised to not see Nadir. Figuring he stepped out to give them space, she traveled down stairs with light steps looking for him. Comforted by the fact Eriks room was a balcony in a sense and so she could see the top of the bed from the living room and could both see and hear if something went wrong.

The house was sparsely decorated. Down stairs was a fire place, a lone loveseat, and small book shelf against the wooden box that stretched a story high and held the organs pipes.

Only three things hung on the wall; a small pamphlet from the first opera he ever had published and performed, his honorary PhD, and the new wing for Julliard which he had designed in his spare time. She was glad to see Nadir had thought the replace the glass on the broken frame.

A walker, wheelchair, crutches, and a cane lay prompt against the wall that led down the small hall to the spare bathroom and bedroom on her left. Nadir she discovered, was in the kitchen that was open and connected to the small dining and living room. Both of which were equally bare.

She sat on a small stool that was against the little counter island of the kitchen. Nadir slid a cup of tea to her as she took her new home in.

He leaned against the counter on the opposite wall and stirred his own tea a bit, studying her pensively. She looked at her cup with concern and opened her mouth to ask but Nadir beat her to it answering with a smile "Decaf. Peppermint, I hear it helps."

She smiled appreciatively and took a sip, her mind echoing about, trying to get back into the idea of actually living.

Nadir finally said "I know at the hospital we did not really discuss what we would do when he got out but I figure right now while he is sleeping that it would be best."

She nodded "I agree. Besides, less stress on him."

Nadir smiled slightly and nodded "Yes and less stress on him… Now Christine. I know you said we can't tell many of your… Miracle, but I think it is high time we let the Giry's know."

Christine scowled at that. Meg, who was once her best friend and Erik's friend as well had betrayed Erik when Christine died. Blaming him solely for her death. Her mother, professor Giry- Eriks personal saviour however, did not and to this dad still cared for him. But Christine could not rid herself of the memory of watching through the pool as Meg slapped Erik at her own funeral.

With gritted teeth she said "I would love to talk to professor Giry but I refuse to even consider that-that little traitor! She was like a sister to Erik and she abandoned him when he needed her most. I swear I was screaming when I saw what happened! That little Tratthora!" she then started to trail off in a mix of french and Swedish profanities as she tended to do when angry.

Nadir raised his hands to calm her. "Christine I understand. But she was also heart broken at your death… At the very least, wouldn't you like to say it to her face? And surely you agree after all her mother has done for Erik that she at least deserves to know someone she considered a second daughter is alive once more? Not to mention she can help with the baby…" Nadir trailed off, knowing full well Christine would if it meant help with the child.

Christine sighed and sipped her tea to avoid answering for a long time. Then finally she grumbled "Fine… How should we break the news? I don't think this is easily done. Not like I can just knock on her door and go 'surprise I am alive'. Well I can, but I would rather not give Professor Giry a heart attack."

Nadir chuckled and said "She will come by tomorrow. I told her what we told the doctors, that he fell while fixing a pipe. She wanted to come over as soon as he was allowed home, as she knows he hates being crowded at hospital, since he can't wear the mask."

Christine nodded. She knew the mask helped him function. And breath as it had a filter that did what his nose would have done had he been born with one. But she was grateful at home he never wore it, as she much prefered his real face.

"That seems fair enough… Though I might want you here as I might strangle Meg…" she added moodily.

Nadir rolled his eyes but knew if she did not care about Meg's mother so much she very well might. She did once run with some rather infamous and impressively so figures before the rehabe. As did Erik _during_ rehab for that matter. But he knew as well as she did that those days where well in the past for them both. "I don't think you will be that stupid." he said finally.

She merely grunted and looked about, not wanting to think about the little pink haired brat anymore. Her eyes landed on the line of canes and such against the wall and she sighed. "Think when he is healed we can convince him to finally fix the last bit of his hip? At the very least adjust that… that confounded contraption."

Nadir nodded "I think you can. It would help him walk any-"

But he was cut off from a small shout from upstairs.

Without hesitation both took off for upstairs, Christine in the lead. When they got their they found him tossing and turning, sobbing terribly in his sleep.

She immediately slipped beside him and held him close. She shook his shoulder rather hurriedly "Erik! Erik! Wake up!"

He gasped and his eyes opened, completely bewildered. He saw Christine and his first response was to cling to her. Naturally she held him as close as she could while he sobbed "I-I th-thought yo-you were g-one. A-and A-andrew kille-d y-ou. And b-baby… Th-the ca-ge… He-he-" but Erik, so traumatized from the dream and his own past, could not finish. But Christine understood. She was used to his frequent night terrors about his old captor, and she supposed it was bound to start up again sooner than later.

She simply held him close and massaged his back. Nadir sighed when he saw the time, already getting his bag and murmuring to Christine "Shit, I forgot the hospital changed his medication time… hold out his arm…"

She understood. Erik needed daily shots to survive after the damage done to him over the course of a long life. And after she died it had only gotten worse. They both hoped with her back however, it would stop the deterioration of his health at the very least, if not reverse some damage. But still both knew he would probably need injections for the rest of his life.

Carefully she pulled out an arm all the while humming and trying everything to soothe him. And he was calming a bit, harsh sobs turning into softer hiccups. Nadir carefully rolled up his sleeve to reveal his brutally scarred arm. Long lines of old incisions and burns littered the thin skin. Needles marks forming a new skin tone of pink and greyish white on his already pale appearance.

Expertly Nadir found his vein and no less than six shots later, he was done. Eriks body slowly relaxed at the all too familiar feeling. The drugs calming his nerves and pain that had contributed to the nightmare. And Christine constantly reminding him it was in fact only a nightmare.

Nadir stood and quietly said to Christine "I am going to prepare a food bag before the medication makes him too nauseous." she nodded and settled back, stroking his hair soothingly while he collected himself. Night terrors were always difficult for him to cope with.

Finally his body lay still, head on Christine's shoulder. He swallowed a few times before saying "Sorry… I hate it when… you have to see that. I hate being such a mess… you shouldn't have to deal with such a walking disaster… Or hobbling rather… "

She stroked his hair gently as she said slowly "And nor should you have to deal with all… of this. But, if having to soothing an occasional nightmare meana I get to hold you in my arms every night, I find it well worth the cost."

He sighed but did not argue. She would always be there, taking everything wrong with him in stride. Truly she was an angel. Instead, while alone with her he voiced his insecurities by asking timidly "Do you think I will ever get better? I hate the idea of you having to take care of me, especially when the little one arrives… Children shouldn't have to see their parents in such a state, always in and out of the doctors, a sobbing mess that struggles to walk, one that can't even show his face in public…"

She paused for a moment and debated how to answer. She wasn't going to lie to him, as he was skilled at seeing through her. That being said she truly believed he wasn't completely without hope. So she thought through her words carefully as she said "I won't lie to you, as you know. I… I think you will not get any worse certainly. And I do have hopes you will recover a bit as well… But even if you did neither- god forbid- I think that our child will understand. That they will love you all the same and so it won't matter to them if you are less than a picture of health. As long as you love them…" then her own fears slipped through as she added, tilting his face to look into her soft blue eyes "Though promise Erik… No matter how hard it gets… You will fight to stay. I know if you don't have the medication you are prone to seizures for example-" but he interrupted her by putting a skeletal finger to her soft, plush lips.

"There is no force in existence that can keep us apart Christine. I may be… in pain, but I will never leave your side…" he then kissed her hand and added with a gentle smile "Besides. We have already proven death cannot keep us apart after all."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss in response. Too soon however the moment was interrupted by Nadir who stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs, clearing his throat. He blushed as he awkwardly held up the plunge full of food and came over. Christine gave a small giggle at her awkward friend. Erik rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt, which revealed even more scars than his arm. Needle sights, long incisions, whip and other cruel scars littered his skeletal body. New scars still healing from his recent ordeals where there as well. You could count each rib and his stomach was painfully thin. His hips jutting out sharply. Though this was more due to how his body was, and how it tended to not processes nutrients well, than him not eating. Or rather, that was the case since he was sixteen. He had not felt hunger and starvation since that oh so crucial and miracle filled year…

Due to the change in the placement of his stomach his permanent feeding stop that had been there for years had been moved slightly. Erik at this point thought little of it when he lifted his shirt, as he so frequently needed a tube since his medication made him so ill at times and he was so frequent in the hospital they decided to give him one. Not to mention due to his facial and nasal deformities they could only run a tube through his stomach anyways. In all honesty Erik prefered it in some ways. There was hardly any food he could taste due to his lack of taste, and his medicine made him so queasy that it rather discouraged eating. Not to mention this was faster so he could carry on with life and spend more time on compositions.

Christine was used to this as well as he had the tube even back in rehab. So she let Nadir work without even a glance from her. Instead she leaned on Eriks shoulder and played with his hands. She wanted to change his focus onto something less serious so she asked "So… tell me more about work? You hardly mentioned in last week in hospital."

He gave a small grin as he replied "Well. I was a bit distracted by an angel… But work is going well. Or at least last time I was there to check. Though I was about ready to kill two of my organ students the other day…" and so he rambled on about his students, telling all the stories they got up to when he wasn't watching over them like a hawk. Christine knew a bit about most of these as she watched from the pool, but she loved hearing his take on them. Even the casual observer could tell he was proud of his students.

They were both so wrapped up in conversation that neither really noticed when Nadir slipped out of sight. Both jumped in surprise when he yelled up to them from the door "I will be over with the Giry's tomorrow. Christine I left his medication and instructions on the counter. Be sure to check it before eight!" and with that he slipped out to meet up with Darius who came by after work.

Eriks brow furrowed. "Did he say Girys… As in plural?"

Christine groaned and nodded. "Yes. He is insistent I let her know about. Well. This. Even though I honestly want to kick the little ballerina in her non existent ass into next week."

Erik was surprised to find Christine so furious at Meg. A large part of him he knew Christine would disagree with, actually agreed with Meg. Despite her constant reassurance, he still blamed himself for her first death. As did Meg.

Christine was fumming as she added "She had no right to abandon you like that! And to slap you so hard that your mask came off- at my funeral no less!" Erik winced at the memory. Her funeral had been perhaps the third longest day of his life. Naturally the only days worse were the days she had died and the day he found out she had been expecting when she died.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and replied timidly "Christine… She was in mourning too… And while I am not exactly… Fond of the idea of another encounter, I will say I understand where she was coming from… After all if I didn't, do you really think _I_ of all people would let her off so easily? We both know I have gotten into worse for a lot less…"

She huffed and said "I don't care. I found it beyond cruel. She should have comforted you, at least for my sake! You have no idea how badly I wanted to rise out of that damn coffin and put her in one when I saw!"

Erik sighed and looked at her fierce face. He knew she would not listen to him until she actually talked to Meg. So instead he let her rant and only replied with a soft "Well… I am just surprised she agreed to come at all. But when she does, at least try to listen to her Christine…"

She merely bristled and suddenly her stomach gave a loud growl. Erik chuckled and said "I think your anger worked up an appetite… Why don't you go get some food for you both and… Relax. I can set up the laptop to watch a movie or something along those lines. I dare say I remember your favourites."

She merely grumbled and nodded, standing and nearly falling back as a wave of dizziness caught her. She sighed as the room steadied saying "I swear, what I would give to meet who ever decided pregnancy needed dizziness added to the list of bullshit you have to deal with, in a dark alley…" she continued to mutter all the way down stairs.

Erik merely chuckled at her random swears of vengeance. Knowing it was best to let her rant undisturbed.

She came back up minutes later with a tray of three sandwiches and chips in one hand, and his medical bag in the other. He had pulled over his table he bought specifically for long annoying hours of forced bedrest so he could at least use his laptop easily. It was a table used in hospitals and a table he found quite useful.

She slid in next to him and he gave a chuckle at her mountain of food. To which she replied defensively "Hey, eating for two here."

He merely laughed again and kissed her forehead. "I know love."

Slightly pacified she asked "can I borrow your phone and set an alarm for eight? I would hate for you to have a seizure or something."

He nodded and handed it over. She took it gleefully as she rather liked the newer technology and had spent hours at the hospital investigating his cheap little smart phone.

With the alarm set she turned her attention to the screen which had all its tabs minimized. With curios tilt of the head she asked "What are we watching?"

He grinned and said "Well… If I do recall… the both of us have yet to see the two newest installments in your favourite movie series…"

Her eyes lit up as she asked, in shock "Wait… Did they… you mean…"

He laughed and instead of replying directly he just opened the window to reveal the title screen for The Force Awakens.

This elicited a squeal of excitement from Christine, who had been so caught up in watching Erik in the pool, had no idea her favourite series of all time had added another movie.

She hugged him and practically jumping with excitement she snuggled next to him as he hit play and she took a bite of her sandwich.

They spent the rest of the night like that. Contently bunched together staring at the movies. Both overjoyed to just be able to have these small moments of peace together. Forgetting their fears and troubles for a few hours. Not even thinking of the long day ahead tomorrow.

And hours later, when the screen was off and Christine had fallen asleep in his arms, he realized for the first time in years, this is what healing felt like.

And it was with a soft smile at that thought that he fell asleep.

O.G.

So that was a long one. Also you have to admit Christine would totally love star wars in the modern age. Thank you all for the reveiws!


End file.
